This project proposes to identify those factors which predispose the developing animal to renal and hematological injury following lead exposure. The relationship between the RBC-inducible lead-binding protein and indices of hematological toxicity and the relationship between the renal tubular nuclear inclusion body and indices of renal tubular dysfunction will be contrasted in the young and the adult rat.